Sennyo
by Alex-loves-her-Louie
Summary: Tobi wandered off in to the woods, well more like was chased and he finds... something... interesting. One-shot.


I don't own Naruto!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Sennyo**

**"TOBI, UN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Deidara yelled. Tobi ran through the base, trying to escape Deidara's wrath. **

**"Tobi is sorry Deidara sempai; Tobi thought you would like pink clay!" Tobi ducked as a bomb was thorough at him. Tobi ran out of the base, Deidara right behind him. He leaped in to the trees. Once the bombs stopped Tobi looked around to see if Deidara was there. He didn't seem to be, but Tobi realized he had no clue where he was. **

**He looked around, until his eye wondered on something sparkly. Tobi walked towered it. It looked like it was on a flower. "Tobi didn't know flowers sparkled." Tobi said to him self. Once he was close enough to see the flower clearly he bent down. There, lying on the flower was a little person with wings. Tobi gasped. The person was looked asleep. Tobi put his face right in front of the flower. All of the sudden, its eyes shot open. It screamed "which was really high pitched" and fell of the flower. Tobi screamed and fell backwards on his butt. **

**He quickly got on his hands and knees and leaned his head down to get a better look at the person. It had long brown hair and glowing blue eyes with no **pupil's**. It was in a little purple dress. The dress kind of looked like a flower. **

**The girl got up and brushed the dirt off her close. She looked up at Tobi and blushed. Her hands where behind her back nervously, and avoided looking at Tobi.**

**"Hi, I'm Tobi what is your name? Are you a fairy? Can you fly? You have butterfly wings. Why are they clear and not colorful?" Tobi looked at her waiting for her to answer his questions.**

**She opened her mouth and started making squeaky noises, putting her hands up for effect. ****_"Oh, so she can't talk. Or Tobi can't hear her."_**** Tobi thought. **

**She stopped and looked back at Tobi, crossing her arms over her chest. **

**"Tobi doesn't know what you said, but Deidara sempai might." Tobi grabbed her by the wings and put her on his shoulder. "Tobi will take you to him! I think he will know what you're saying." Tobi began to retrace his steeps. **

**After ten minutes of silence and looking for the base Tobi spoke up. "I think you need a name. Tobi will call you Sennyo! Do you like it Sennyo?" She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. **

**"Do you think Tobi should keep you a secret, Sennyo?" Sennyo tilted her head.**

**"In all the stories about fairies, bad people want to get them. So, the good people that help them keep them a secret. Do you think we should keep you a secret? But we have to tell Deidara sempai." **

**Tobi looked at Sennyo. She nodded her head. **

**"_Are little secret…"_**** Tobi thought. **

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// **

**"Oh, look. Tobi found the base!" Tobi ran in, through the halls to Deidara's room. **

**"DEIDARA SEMPAI! LOOK WHAT TOBI…" Tobi dodged the bomb that was aimed at him. **

**"Shut-up Tobi, un. I'm trying to work, yeah." Deidara glared at Tobi from his desk. Tobi looked at his shoulder. There was nothing there. Tobi ran around the room frantically looking for his friend, making the room an even bigger mess then it already was. "Sennyo" he called. He looked in the closet, behind the bed side table, under the bed…**

**"Tobi, un." Tobi looked up at Deidara. Sennyo was right in front of Deidara's face. Deidara looked at Tobi. "What the hell is that, yeah?" Deidara looked back at Sennyo. **

**Tobi ran up to Deidara and grabbed Sennyo, carefully caging her in between his hands. "Deidara sempai, this" Tobi opened his hand placing Sennyo on one of them and holding it up for Deidara to see "is Sennyo." Deidara carefully examined her. **

**"W-what is it, yeah?" He asked pointing like he was going to poke her.**

**Tobi and Sennyo exchanged glances before looking back at Deidara. "Deidara sempai, this is Sennyo. She is a fairy, so we have to keep her a secret. Tobi can't tell what she saying. We need you to see what she is saying." **

**Tobi nudged Sennyo with his finger. She looked at Deidara and blushed. Then she started to make high pinched noises again. **

**"Tobi, how am I supposed to know what that thing is saying, yeah?" **

**Tobi pulled his hand back and gasped. "Deidara sempai, Sennyo is a fairy not a thing!" Deidara twitched, he was wasting valuable time with this idiot when he could be doing his art.**

**"What ever, un. Why don't you go bug Zestu?" Deidara said in annoyance.**

**"Deidara sempai, that's a great idea. I bet Zestu will know what to do!"**

**And with that, Tobi and Sennyo were off like a herd of turtles. **

**"Glad they're gone, yeah." Deidara looked back were his clay was. Well, suppose to be. **

**"What the… where's my clay, un?" He asked himself in disbelief. Deidara looked high and low for his clay, before screaming "TOBI, SENNYO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YEAH!!!" **

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// **

**Tobi darted down the halls, Sennyo on his shoulder. He turned a sharp corner and rammed in to something. Tobi and the other object both fly backwards. Tobi sat up and checked to see if Sennyo was ok. Once he saw she was fine, he looked over to the thing he had bumped in to. He froze in fear saying things in his head that cann't be meantioned in this story or the rating will shoot up. The knife he'd dropped flew through the air before landing with a silent bang.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!!" Hidan yelled. He sat up and glared at Tobi.**

**Tobi got up and looked down at Hidan. **

**"Tobi is sorry, but Tobi ne…needs to see Zestu." Tobi stuttered.**

**Hidan looked at Tobi, his eyes widened when he saw Tobi's shoulder. Hidan pointed at Tobi's shoulder. **

**"What the hell is that?" **

**Tobi looked at Sennyo. She was happily sitting on Tobi's shoulder, smiling at Hidan. She waved in greeting.**

**"This is Sennyo. Tobi found her, but can't understand what she is saying. Deidara sempai said to go ask Zestu. Tobi has to go."**

**Tobi ran passed Hidan to Zestu's room.**

**Hidan got up. "What the hell was that all about?" **

**Hidan looked for the knife he had just a moment ago. He swore he dropped it right next to his foot. "What the…" Hidan was in shock in what he found in place of his knife. He glared after Tobi before making a mental note to sacrifice him as soon as he fixed his scythe.**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// **

**"Zestu-san" Tobi called as he knocked on the door. Zestu opened the door. He looked up and down, critically at Tobi. "****What do you want****? Come in Tobi. ****Don't let him in****. This could be important. ****Whatever****…" Zestu opened the door enough so Tobi could get in. Tobi happily skipped in, and sat down on the end of Zestu's bed. **

**Zestu shut the door and looked at Tobi. "****What do you want****? Yes, how can we help you Tobi?" **

**Tobi looked at his shoulder, Sennyo was looking at him. **

**"Zestu-san, Tobi found a…. well Tobi thinks it's a fairy." **

**Tobi grabbed Sennyo and held her up on one hand. Zestu came closer and examined the strange being. **

**"Tobi, that is a pixy. ****Yes, they are evil little creatures that play tricks on people.**** We suggest that you kill it, and soon." He said with out any malice. Tobi's eyes widened. He pulled Sennyo close to his chest. **

**"Why dose Tobi have to KILL Sennyo? Can't he keep her? Tobi will watch her." Tobi pleaded. Sennyo nodded in agreement, wings twitching slightly.**

**"****No****. You need to get it out of here before it get's too comfy. ****If it does, we will be in hell.****" Zestu got up and opened the door for Tobi. **

**"Now, will you get it out of are room. ****Yeah, beat it****." **

**Tobi got up and walked in to the hall way. **

**"****Good thing he is gone.**** Don't be so mean to… why is the house plant on fire?" **

**As Tobi slowly walked towered the door, he heard someone scream "TOBI". **

**Tobi then picked up his pace and started running as fast as he could.**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// **

**Tobi stood where he first found Sennoy. He looked down at her sitting in his hand. **

**"Well, Sennyo I guess this is goodbye" Tobi said sadly. **

**She stood up and waved goodbye before flying off in to the forest. **

**Tobi stood there until something hit him in the head and knocked him to the floor in a painful heap. **

**"You ever take my clay again and I WILL KILL YOU, YEAH!!!" Deidara screamed before going back to the base. **

**"When'd Tobi take Deidara sempai's clay?" Tobi muttered as lights danced around his head. "Oh… Sennyo returned with friends…" Being the hyperactive person he was, he didn't realize that the lights were just fireflies who liked his mask.**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// **


End file.
